


Смысл его не-жизни

by Leslawa



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslawa/pseuds/Leslawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Служение Немертвому Пророку придало его не-жизни смысл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смысл его не-жизни

Служение Немертвому Пророку придало его не-жизни смысл.

Саймон никогда не считал, что кто-то там свыше предоставил им второй шанс, чтобы исправить свои ошибки. Он даже не считал, что наделал этих ошибок, а те, что все же были, все они остались в его прошлой жизни, которая никак не касалась остального общества.

Немертвый Пророк сказал, что они Избранные, сказал, что они Бессмертны. Живые могли звать их мертвяками, могли звать людьми с синдромом СЧС, Саймону плевать. Он был Апостолом, двенадцатым Апостолом, он слушал своего Пророка и только его.

Живые каждый раз подтверждали свою никчемность. Саймон не просил о втором шансе и возвращении, значит, он ничего и не должен этому бесполезному и устаревшему обществу. Мартин говорила о долге, о возмещении ущерба, а Саймон смеялся про себя.

Глупая живая, совсем скоро они найдут первого восставшего и тогда…  
Пророк много говорил о втором пришествии, а Саймон слушал. Это будет началом новой эры, эры Избранных.

Но Пророк никогда не говорил, что первого восставшего надо убить. Саймон сидел в углу своего номера и никак не мог решиться. С одной стороны были люди, было второе пришествие, а с другой…

А с другой был Кирен Уокер, которого в жизни Саймона было одновременно так много и так мало.

В ушах до сих пор звучали слова Пророка, словно кто-то поставил ту короткую запись на повтор и никак не желал отключать. «Принести в жертву», «двенадцатого числа двенадцатого месяца двенадцатого года в двенадцать часов». Саймон не знал, куда деться от изуродованного голоса Пророка, как избавиться.

Убить первого восставшего. Убить Кирена Уокера.

 

Уже позже, прижимая Кирена к земле, отбрасывая нож в сторону и чувствуя легкое жжение в спине, Саймон думал даже не о том, что полностью оправдал свое место среди Апостолов.

Он думал, что в его не-жизни появился новый смысл.

Он ни за что не позволит Кирену Уокеру умереть.


End file.
